The Simpsons ARAP Special-Bringing Down Homie And Margie
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In this first ever AR/AP Fanfiction Special of The Simpsons, Homer and Marge gets younger by Lisa's brand new machine called The Youth Transformer so as they get possibly young, they get to see that quite that they could feel like as they get younger as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Machine that makes people younger

It all started when Lisa was building a machine that she could in the science fair as she gets to see that she was going to believe that quite that she was going to learn that she was going to show that she would learn anything about it.

"At last, I think that I'm going to make sure that they're going to get younger with this machine." as Lisa gets to make it to throw in some old fruit, she had to pressed the buttons as they could get it as they might had to let anything as she gets to be testing it as they're getting though some flashes, as the fruits gets to be fresh again. "Aha! Success!" as she gets to be happy, she knew that Homer gets in her room as she gets to feel that Homer might get to see that.

"Ooh! A Booth! I wanna see!" said Homer. "Dad, no!" as Lisa Stopped her. "Don't you see, this is my brand new machine, I'm using it to making people younger."

"A machine that makes people younger, huh? Well, I think that I could manage." Homer reply.

"I'm calling it the Youth transformer, it's what they need to make it as they could feel like it as possible."

"Ooh, the youth transformer, I wanna be younger!"

"Dad, no!" said Lisa. "I Think that you need to know that it was going to see that it was going to believe that this is a machine that allow that quite that it was going to feel that it was going learn that quite simply had to let anything as they could as they would notice as they would learn that it was going to feel as Bart came into the room. "Whoa! Cool! A machine" surprised Bart. "Wait 'til the guys get to see this!"

As Lisa gets to make sure that she was going to make this as she gets to win that fair as possible. "I just hope that no one might get to steal thing machine, or worse." As she gets to cover it, she knew that she gets to see that no one wants to make sure that she gets to do anything about it.

Just then, that Marge gets to make sure that they get to see Lisa's new machine as she gets to see it. "A Machine that makes people younger, huh?" she said. "I hope that I Get to see that I might get to be making myself 18 again." as she gets up the machine, Homer mistaken her as a thief.

"Stop thief!" as Homer gets to stop her. "Homer, it's me, Marge!" As Homer stopped himself. "Oh, Sorry Marge, I guess that I Didn't see you there." as he gets to sit down. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I can't help overheard of this new machine and I thought that I could be that quite as they get to make sure that we might had to let this as they could feel like it."

"So did you try this machine out?" Asked Homer. "Well, yeah. I- Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Marge asked back. "I had to come back for this machine so I Could be younger myself."

"Well, I wanted to do the same but I think that it could be that quite had to do anything of getting a second childhood." said Marge.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, how about that we get to go one at a time and then we get to see what happens, shall we?" Asked Homer. "Let's."

As they get to make that idea, they get to make sure that they're going to test that machine out as they're going to becoming Highly youthful parents.

Find out how much younger that they're going to get next time.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2-Back To Babyhood

A/N: Before we began our chapter, I Would like to say that this is our first one since September 25th of this year and as we left of, Homer and Marge gets to step into the machine, they knew that they're going to make them younger as possible, how younger? You're about to find out.

Chapter 2: Back to babyhood

As Homer and Marge gets into the machine, they had to make sure that they're going to know as they're going to make as they're going to use the machine as they could be younger again.

"Okay Homer, it's time to make us younger again!" as Marge as to pull the lever, the doors closed on them as they get to feel as they're going to feel that they're going to see like it as the machine starts, they felt that the smokes get to filled up, they get to feel younger. "I get a feeling that I'm looking forward to my teens years again!" Happily said Marge as Homer got worried.

"Oh boy, I don't think that we're going to be that young." Said Homer as he sounded younger as they felt that their clothes are going to be bigger and baggier as they get to see that they're going to notice as they're going to feel that they might had to notice as they're to feel that they get to notice as they get to cry out as they had to as they turn into baby crying as Lisa gets to hear that they're going to hear that quite as they're going to learn as Lisa gets up to the machine as she saw lumps of clothes as came out Homer and Marge as babies.

"Mom, Dad, what have you done to yourselves?" horrified Lisa.

As Homer and Marge tried to explained as they can but all that came out is baby babble. "Oh you guys." as she gets to pick them up. "I got to take you to Bart." as she did, Bart get to see them. "Whoa, Aye Crumbra, Mom and Dad's been turn into babies, but how?" he asked.

"It seems that Mom and Dad happen to use the machine as they're going to make themselves young again!" said Lisa.

"Wha...?!" Surprised Bart. "It's true, they used my machine without permission!"

"Oh wow, I Don't believe this happens." said Bart as he puts his hand on his hand. "I guess that we had no choice but to take care of them."

"What do you mean 'We'? I Think that you're going to take care of them."

"Bart, we got to take care of them together!"

"You're right, we got to." said Bart.

"Bart, I Said that I- What? Wow, I never thought that I win that argument so easily." she said to herself.

"Now come on, we got a babysitting job to take care of." As they get to take care of their now baby parents, they had to make sure that they're going to know that they got to do about it.

Find out next chapter as they get to become babysitters as they get to babysit their little baby sister Maggie as well as their parents!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3-Maggie Talks To The Form Grown

A/N: This is the first chapter since October 28th of last year, and just to let you know that since then, I'm up to 55 stories and counting so I think that we could be that we're going back to the babies easily known as Homer Simpson and his trusty wife Marge as they got babysat by their own kids Bart and Lisa, even know that Bart was responsible was in the last chapter, so we can read it and get to make it as they could that they might had to make sure that they could go though as they could see it.

Chapter 3: Maggie talks to the former grownups

As Bart gets to make sure that he gets to give a diaper change to his mom, he knew that could be that quite as he gets to make it as he might had to sure as they could get to do it. "Okay Mom, let's see that changing my diapers had paid off from you." as she told her. "Well, you better Bart, because we'll be even after this." as Bart looked confused, then he had to make it as he gets to make sure that he gets to use some baby powder and some pressing baby oil as he had to make sure that he could be that he was going to make sure that he gets it right. "There, good as new." as Marge gets that she was going to allow that she might be almost amused.

Back with Lisa, she had to make sure that her baby dad Homer as she gets to see that she was going make sure that she was using her saxophone as she gets to make sure that playing very greatly as she gets to make sure that she was going allow that she make Homer to be driving crazy as he gets to much to do so.

As we might had to do so that she was simply had to played it so well, that Homer gets to see that it was going to be that it was going to simply as they could allow that it was going to make it that Homer fall asleep like a baby, that he was before that is.

Meg Griffin (Family Guy): Like heck that he is.

Me: Oh Megan, I was just typing this chapter.

Meg Griffin: Have you forgetting that the crossover that's between _Family Guy_ and _The Simpsons?_ I, too played the saxophone very well.

Me: Yeah, but that was in the crossover, I once seen.

Meg Griffin: Well, yeah.

Me: I think that we'll talk after the chapter.

(Meg walks away)

Me: Shall we continue?

Bart and Lisa had to go to each other as they had to see with their babied parents. "Bart, I Think that I put dad to sleep very well." said Lisa. "Yeah, and I changed mom's diaper very well." said Bart. "Well, I think that we could be that we should be taking them to Maggie."

"Agreed." said Lisa as they took them to Maggie as they get to walk away. "Shh, we must have to leave them alone." as they get to leave the room. "Homer, I Think that the kids leave here with Maggie." said Maggie. "Yeah, I think that it could be that it was going to think that she was going to scare us good." worried Homer.

"Don't worry Mommy, Don't worry Daddy, I'm sure that you're going to spend some time with me now." said Maggie as Homer and Marge screamed. "You can talk!" replied Marge. "Of course I can't because babies can talk each other this way."

"I think that because of your sister's machine, we can see that it work every well." said Homer.

"Well, the only way to do so is to make it is to simply to make contact." said Marge.

"What are you talking about? we understand each other." said Maggie.

"Really? and I supposed that we could be that we had to learn the possibly." said Homer. "This is going to be quite simple." he turned to Marge.

Come back the next chapter as the two baby adults had to get along with their baby daughter Maggie.

In the meantime, please put in the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

-After The Chapter-

Me: You know, You may get a saxophone of your very own.

Meg Griffin: you really think so?

Me: Yeah, but I Don't want you to be a big rip-off Lisa.

Meg Griffin: Yeah, maybe that you're right. See you later.

Me: Yeah, see ya, hey, I'm sorry that your brother lost on _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying_ by the way.

Meg Griffin: He lost the money so it's your fanfiction game show series.

(Both walked away)

-END CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4-Babysitter Matters

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say that it was going make it that this age changing story of _The Simpsons_ that we could all have to learn something from all of this.

Chapter 4: Babysitter matters

It had to show that Bart and Lisa had to take care of their parents as they might had to see that they could see that it was going to learn that it was nothing that they might had to notice that they might going to see that they could notice it.

"Now Mom, I know that you're going to deal being a baby again so I think that you're going to do exactly as they get to be fed." as she brings out baby food. "Okay mom, open wide!" as she refused to take it.

"Come on, here comes the car." as she gets to feed her. "Here comes the choo-choo!" as she fed her. "Here comes the airplane!" as she puts in it as she gets a spoonful as she finds out to be good. _"Wow, I Can't believe that worked."_ as she might had to make sure that she was going to see that she was simply had to enjoy about it as she gets to notice as she was going to see that she was going allow to feed her.

"Why Mommy, I can't see that it was going to see that you could be that quite a simply an messy eater." as she gets to wipe her mouth on her baby food.

Meanwhile, Bart was with his baby dad as he gets to push him on the swing. "Okay Homer, now I know that you love adventure so I'm going to push you into this tire swing." as he gets to push him higher and higher that he was simply had to push harder as he gets to see that he was going to allow that it was nothing wrong until he had to fly back into Lisa's room as he gets to see that he landed on Lisa's bed.

As Lisa had take Marge to her room that she puts in there. "Oh, I see that Daddy's in my room, so I think that I'm going to leave you two alone." as she gets to put her bed with Homer. "Now play nice you two." as she gets to leave.

"Wow, I Thought that Bart gets to push me on the swing but at least that I landed on Lisa's bed." Homer said. "We got to go to Lisa's machine so we can we can be back to adults." as they could get the machine, they had to work hard as they get to work on it as they get to the machine so they can get back to normal as they get to see that they get to notice as they had to win the chance as they get to see that they get to set it back.

As Lisa came back, she saw her parents messing with the machine as she thinks. "Hey, what are you doing?" as she tries to pull off the machine but it seems that they had to preventing her from the button as they get to roll into the machine as the doors.

"Oh no, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" as he pressed the red button as something's strange is going to happen.

Find out next chapter as we get to see what happens to Marge and Lisa after Homer as done to them.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-Toddler Marge and Baby Lisa

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 31st of this year and when we last left off Homie and Marge, they get to see as they had to go as they had to be babysat by their own kids as they get to make sure as they get possible as they get to use as they get to Lisa's youth maker, as Lisa got Marge, she seems that they got fall down into the machine, thanks to Homer, he managed to be pressed the button as the doors closed as Lisa and Marge get to see that they get to see the machine gets to start as they had to use it as they get as they had to possibly happen to them. Let's go with the chapter and see what was going on there.

Chapter 5: Toddler Marge and Baby Lisa

It was that the machine had to start off as Lisa and Marge looked worried as they get make sure as they get to as the machine had to build up as they get to possibly as they had to work on as they began to get altered that Lisa gets younger and Marge gets older.

"Holy moly, my wife and daughter are changing in that machine!" Homer replied.

As the machine gets to make it as they get to possibly as they had to work hard as they get to build up as they had to use it as when they get to use it they get to possibly as they had to use it when they get to be using it as they get as they had to build up as possible, when they had to stop, the doors that smoke came out that Marge is now a 3-year-old toddler, and for Lisa who's now a 1-year-old baby girl. "Yikes!" she screamed. "I'm a baby again!" she replied.

"Wow, I get to be 'toddler-fied!'" as she chuckled. "I can't believe that my wife's now 2 years older then me!" Homer replied.

As Marge gets to see that she was going to use as they could possibly as they had to use it when they had to make it as they get to deal as they get possibly as they had to learn that it was going to notice it when they could allow that simply when they had to let things as they would hope. "Lisa, where are you?" Bart shouted. "Uh-Oh, it's Bart!" Baby lisa replied. "Quickly we must hide!" as they get to use it as they had to go though the bed.

As Bart came in here. "Lisa, We need to take care of Mom and Dad and you're just playing Hide-And-Seek." as he gets to see that he was going to make sure that it was going to be that he was looking at his baby daddy. "Oh, there you are Homer." as he gets to be taken away, he knew that he was going to make us sure that he was going to be that quite as he was simply as the girls gets to be crawling out of the bed. "That's great Lisa," said Marge. "Your father's been taken away by your brother, what kind of that machine that you made in the first place." she asked.

"A Youth maker."

"A Youth maker?" Asked Marge.

"Yes, a youth maker." said Lisa as she explained. "I had to make old people younger so I Think that we could be that I could reverse the aging process." said as they would get to be preventing aging as possible."

As they get to make sure that they get to possible as they had to make it as they to use it when they get to make sure that as they get to as they had to use it as they would allow that it was nothing to be that Homer and Bart could be fun.

Please stay tuned for the next chapter to see that Bart's going to have fun with Baby Homer.

In the meantime, Please make some comments in the comment box and please have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: Yeah, I had to make it short since I started my second series of my fanfiction writing, so yeah, in case you didn't you know, the first story is an Summer treat, it's in the Cartoon X-Overs Category and already finished so yeah, I was wondering to let you know, go check it out and see you like it.


	6. Chapter 6-07-08-2018

A/N: This is First chapter since June 26 of this year and when we last off the story, we get to see that both Marge and Lisa got turn into the ages of 1 and 3, Marge got turn into a 3-year-old and Lisa got turn into a 1-year-old as she gets to see that she was going to know about the youth maker, and with that, it was going to make sure as they could notice, and as for Bart, he's going to take care of his dad for a change.

Chapter 6: Homersitting Bart

As Bart gets to take him to his room, he was going make sure that his dad is going to make sure that he was going to use it as he might had to allow that it was simply as he gets back at him for choking on the neck.

"Okay _Homie,_ I think that you're going to make sure that you're going to make sure that you might had to take care of that so I think that it was going to simply as they get to make as they had to have some fun." as Homer looked worried.

"Okay, the first thing that we need to do is to make sure that we need to build up as we get to figure as we can take a ride on my bike!" as he gets to take on a boy's bike as he was going to put on a helmet as he gets to make sure that he was going to give him a ride of his life.

"Hang on Homer, it looks like that we're going to take on." as he gets to ride down as Homer screams as he's going to make sure that he was going to fly as they get to see as he was going to ride down as he as going down when he was simply as they get as they get to possibly as they had to go though the distance.

As they had to make as they had to spend some time around as he gets to push him on the tire swing as Homer gets to scream as possible, and he was going to make sure as he was going to use it as he was simply as he gets to possibly as he was going to make though the disasters that Homer is going though as he might had to make sure that he was simply as they get to possibly as he gets to make sure that he was going to use it as they get to possibly gets though the distance.

Just then...

"Whoo, that was fun Homer!" said Bart. "I guess that I'm going to take you and Mom so the two of you can be together." as he gets to put him down, he saw his sister Lisa who's also a baby. "Whoa, I Guess that Lisa had brought mom a new friend." he said. "I'll go to throw a party just in her occasion." as he gets to call his friend the second that he left the room,

"Lisa, what happen to you?" asked Homer. "I got turn into a baby." said Lisa. "By my own invention called the youth maker."

"I know what a youth maker," said Marge. "Trust me."

"Marge, you're 2 years older then me now." Said Homer. "That's right, and the only way that we can bring Bart down, is to make sure that he was going to get his."

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Homer. "We're too young to be stopping him now!" And that's when they had an idea so they could possibly as they get to do so as they had to make Bart simply as young as them.

Come back as they had to get even with Bart in a conclusion of this story.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make the chapter short but at least that I got other stories on my mind for a while.


	7. Chapter 7-07-10-2018

A/N: This is the last chapter and we seem that we could be making up an conclusion as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they as they had to they get to make it as they get to make it as they get to allow that that he was going simply as they was allow as Lisa and Marge had to back to the machine as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they allow that he was going to simply as get them back to normal.

Chapter 7: A machine gets them back to normal.

Bart had to make sure that he gets it right as he gets to hold on with his baby daddy Homer. "All right Homer, let's see if we could be that we're going to be riding down and get down to the sides there." as he gets to hang on, he gets to ride on his skateboard as they get to ride as they had to get down as they had to fly as they get to landed on a pile of pillows.

"Oh man, that was fun." said Bart. "Come on, let's go home."

As they get to home, they get to possibly to see his little sister and baby mom Marge. "oh, hey girls, how are you doing here?"

"Don't 'Girls' guys, we want you to be exactly to be coming to the machine with us so we can get mom and dad back to normal." replied Lisa.

"No way sis, we like them better this way, they treated us like babies and now they we're returning the favor." said Bart.

"It's out of the question Bart," said Lisa. "It was going to be that they're going back to normal, and me too."

"No way girl." Said Bart as they get chased into Lisa's room with the youth maker as they get to see that they had to use it as they get back as they had to go though the machine.

"We need them and me to get them back to normal!" said Lisa.

"There's no need that you're going to get them back into adults!" protest Bart. "Because that once you get to deal with, there's no turning back, or front, or you know what I mean." as they get to see that it was going to show that allow that they get to run over there as they get to see that it was going to hoping that Lisa push him right into the youth maker, as Homer and Marge gets them into the machine as the doors closed on them as they get to see that it was going to see that as they get to see that Maggie gets to crawl up as they had to make sure as they get to see that it was simply as they had to go though the distance as possible.

The family had to tell Maggie to open the doors as she sees as she presses the buttons as the machine gets to roaring those machine as they get to see that it was going to see that the machine's going on haywire as it was going to use it as they could possibly as they get to see that it was changing as it was going to transform into random ages.

It wasn't long that the machine had to go as they had to build up as it was going to see that it filling out smoke as Maggie got though with it.

As long at it's over, the doors open, Bart's still the same, and Lisa, Homer and Marge are back to their normal ages.

"I Feel like me again." said Marge. "Me too." said Lisa. "Me Three." as they looked confused. "Uh, dad? How long that wearing that diaper?" as homer gets to look at it.

"Huh? Oh, that. I Feel comfortable for a change."

"Wait a minute, where's Maggie?" asked lisa as they see her as a 17-year-old teenager as they get to see that she gets to be that crazy as the family screams as Homer was having a nightmare.

"Dad, Dad, wake up!" Lisa said. "You didn't let Maggie to get turn into a teenager, you were awaken in the cornfield as usual!" as Homer gets to realized that he really _is_ in the cornfield.

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm awake in a lot of corn." as Marge sighs as she calls from the powerplant. "I'll call work and tell them that you can't make it Homer."

"Yes!" as homer gets to collect some corn as possible. "Suckers!" as he gets away with a lot of corn.

The End

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to make that ending to make an reference to the ending to that treehouse of horror instalment of where Bart gets replaced by a robot boy, only the ending was different, instead of Homer gets awaken to be learn to be possessed by the devil, he woke up in a cornfield, so yeah, just wanted you to know.


End file.
